


The Morning After; The Night Before

by Mossymoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossymoo/pseuds/Mossymoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Of cowlicks and after sex smooches. Post coital cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After; The Night Before

 

Lavish. It was that silky, rich feeling: a feeling essentially akin to gluttony. Sprawled in a puddle of cotton and tangled limbs. He’d stayed over, and last night, obviously agreed with Alec. He felt luxurious. Sleeping. His breath came in a succession of shallow inhales, and exhales that sporadically whistled through his nostrils, but he was slowly surfacing from that deep dream state. Each and every fibre of his being was relaxed, down to a molecular level. His mind had set about gradually scaling the ladder towards lucency. 

Alec was immersed in one of the most settled sleeps he’d had for weeks. Sleep was precious. Magnus Bane was undeniably magical in every considerable realm, including the bedroom. These were all facts that required mentioning. 

If there was one thing he loved above all things, it was being in bed: the crisp, cotton of fresh sheets and the warmth of a goose and duck-down duvet. The way the forgiving sponge and springs supported his form, and the cocoon of warmth and luxuriousness that was, the tangled and crumpled layers of cotton in which he was currently sprawled. There was that, and the unmistakable lower back pain that told of a huge amount of hard work the night before. A beautiful ache he hoped would never leave.

As his mind rose from the depths of sleep, vivid snippets of their activities surfaced. The fizzling blue sparks that hissed from his fingertips and into Alec’s hair as he was practically body slammed to the mattress. The toned expanse of Magnus’ shoulders, the delicate dimples either side of the flat of his tail bone as Alec guided his hips backwards, palm pressed flat in the small of his back, setting a pace that would send them both careering over the precipice. The image of Alec reaching forwards, rune emblazoned chest pressed to his back, covering Magnus like a blanket, and snaking his hand around the warlock’s throat to angle his face to the side. Breathy kisses. The clumsy tangling of limbs as they fumbled to change position. Magnus’ breathy curses and Alec’s lip-bitten groans sweat slicked skin and tousled hair. 

They’d relive it again. And again. Blessed be the stamina rune.

  
The room was dark, as dark as it could be once the sun had risen above the horizon line, at least. It was dark, though, that much he was able to glean in his sleep addled state. It was cold, the windows thrown wide open to welcome in a frozen morning. The radiators threw out a massive amount in the way of heat into the room. They fought desperately against the frigid torrent of winter air that surged through the window, but failed miserably. The best sort of room was a cold room. Even despite the discomfort that may be felt by others, as far as Alec was concerned.  
  
He was vaguely aware of a depression in the mattress behind him, Magnus’ scent playing heavy against his senses. Given the telling ache of his spine, and various muscle groups, raised claw marks over the breadth of his shoulders, and claret suck marks over his clavicle- he’d already come to the conclusion that the reason he’d slept so well, was dreaming peacefully beside him. There was nothing but muscle writhing beneath his hands last night. Magnus’ unmistakable taint, mingled with clean sheets and perfume that gushed across his senses was enough to pull a deep and resonating purr from his core as he stirred.  
  
The light cast through the weave of the curtains, the glow that diffracted through the gap between them reached through the curvature of his eyelids as a soft, warm glow. Was it really morning? He’d surely had less than the optimum amount of sleep as far as hours went. 

  
A groan of dispute threaded between his lips, his brows knitted together in a sleepy, confused furrow of a frown and his eyelids fluttered such that the dark sweep of his lashes vibrated against the cusps of his cheeks several times. Actually opening his eyes was another matter, he was obviously in no hurry to make attempts at focusing on anything in sub-optimal light levels. Instead he shifted against sponge and a bed linen, causing the bed springs to complain beneath the change in weight, so he could roll onto his other side. Being propped up on one side for the entire night was fine, but come morning there was certain numbness and a pin pricking tingling deep in muscle that became uncomfortable.

  
He stretched out, arching his back and sliding his heels down to the end of the bed before his eyelids finally peeled apart. He blinked slowly a couple of times, nibbling over his lower lip before quirking a brow at his sleepy warlock. Alec tilted his head in gentle query, shifting to fold his arms behind his head in one of those languid and loose pretzels, but not before combing his fingers through the dark and unruly wisps of his hair, scrubbing them into further disarray. 

Magnus’ eyes opened, and his expression twisted in distaste as the morning light burned his eyes. Managing to focus on Alec for a second, his dark hair stuck at all angles, kohl smudged just enough to suggest the ghost of a good night. 

“ **You stayed...** ” Magnus gusted in a strenuous tone, stretching and rolling onto his side to face Alec.

 “ **Mmm...** ” Alec smiled, allowing his head to roll to the side to get a better look at the sleep addled warlock over the contours of his bicep.

 Magnus couldn’t control the searing smile that coursed across his expression. He glanced up to his hairline in a somewhat over exaggerated way- 

“ **What’s my hair doing...?** ” He squinted, dark eyes rolling back to fix Alec, their corners creased with a smile. 

“ **You... Don’t want to know.** ” He chuckled softly. His voice had crackled spectacularly, and he coughed lightly to clear the sleep slackness from his vocal chords, not that it did much to shake the gravel from his tone. 

“ **Oh God.** ” Magnus giggled, burying his face in the crook of his arm, before lifting his gaze. He watched with rapt interest as Alec reached out to run the back of a knuckle over the sun kissed bridge of his nose, and his eyes almost crossed.

 “ **...There was a LOT of that last night, Magnus Bane.** ” Alec beamed. 

Magnus closed his eyes in a slow and somewhat kittenish blink. His lips curled into a sleep softened smile, and the dark fan of lashes fluttered against the cusps of his cheeks. His shoulders rose and fell with silent laughter. 

“ **Yes, Alexander...** ” He rolled his eyes, tutting as he concealed his face against his forearm, peeking over the edge furtively. 

“ **Hm... No-** “ Alec stretched, and yawned. “ **No... It was a bit more guttural than that.** ” He sniggered, side-eyeing Magnus with a cheeky half smile. 

Magnus inch-wormed closer, scooping the swathes of cotton over his side as he did so, he melted against Alec. Nose nudging against his throat, he lipped against one of the dark bruises that rose against the sharp line of his clavicle. 

“ **More guttural.** ” Magnus squinted sceptically. 

“ **Like... _YES_ Alexander. Oh _GOD!! YES?!_** “ Alec groaned in playful mocking, his lower back arched away from the mattress, and his eyes rolled back into his skull. It was what Alec considered to be an excellent description of Magnus’ behaviour. 

Magnus’ eyes flashed gold in that moment, feline and creased at their corners in amusement. 

He flinched as Magnus swiped at him, protecting himself reflexly as the bright giggle that ruptured stifled against Magnus’ mouth- the warlock sought to silence him. An ardour filled kiss that softened to lip nibbling, and suckling with the ease and grace of seasoned lovers. Magnus crawled over him, settling between his thighs. Alec’s fingers raked through the mess and tangle of tipped dark hair, palms settling either side of Magnus’ face, thumb pads smoothing against the cut of his cheekbones. Nose tips bumped, eyes lashes tickled gently against cheeks and breath fluttered into the whisper thin gap that barely existed between them.  

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, and lingered there perhaps longer than he had initially intended, breathing the saltine scent of him in- 

“ **You’re beautiful...** ” He whispered- “ **Bed hair and all...** ” 

Magnus smiled, quirking both brows in earnest as he propped himself up on his elbows, chin resting in the backs of his hands. Alec’s hands fell away and his arms banded loosely around Magnus’ torso. Magnus lipped at the point of Alec’s chin somewhat absently. The sweetness of Alec’s words weren’t lost on him, but... 

He sniggered, and Alec glanced down the contours of his own chest- 

“ **Alexander... You have the biggest cowlick in creation.** ” He snorted, burying his face against Alec’s neck as he collapsed against him. 

Alec laughed, dropped an arm over his face and shook his head. “ **Oh God.** ” 

“ **Later darling...** ”

 

 

 


End file.
